


I Need You Now

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi takes care of Yuu, College, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Bath, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Yuu is stressed out from failing college classes. He takes a trip to visit Asahi in Tokyo. Asahi decides to pamper Yuu.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087346
Kudos: 19





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic. Please go easy on me.

Yuu stared at the papers in front of him. He was basically failing every class. He hated college. He hadn't even wanted to go to college. He wanted to travel the world, but he promised his family he would attend college. He tried to take a year off from school, but his parents insisted that he should do college right after high school so he'd do his best. He had the rest of his life to travel, after all. But college was stressful. He wasn't doing his best and he knew it was because he didn't care anymore.

He really did try his best at the start. He wanted to make his family proud, but this wasn't what he wanted to be doing. He knew he was failing, so he tried to do better. All that did was make him hate his school work even more so he did worse. He wanted to drop out but knew it would cause a fight with his parents. He thought about telling his parents that he was failing and that he wasn't happy. Maybe then they would be okay with him dropping out. They wouldn't want to waste anymore money if he wasn't going to graduate. 

Yuu got up from his desk while checking his phone. He had hardly seen Asahi since he started college. Asahi was living in Tokyo. Yuu didn't really have the time to travel to see him between classes and studying. And Asahi was busy with work, so he couldn't come visit Yuu. They relied mostly on video calls to keep their relationship going. Yuu worried that Asahi was going to break up with him and find someone closer who had the time for a relationship. 

Yuu laid down on his bed and looked at the picture of him and Asahi from their last visit. It was the day before Yuu started college. Asahi was smiling with a slight blush as Yuu kissed his cheek. Yuu really wished he could be held by Asahi. He needed that intimacy and love that only Asahi could give him. He needed a break from college stress. 

Yuu knew it would take close to 6 hours to get to Asahi's apartment. That meant he wouldn't make it to Asahi's front door until 10PM. He chewed on his lip as he stared at the digital clock by his bed. It was Thursday and he was failing classes anyway. Missing one day to go spend the weekend with Asahi sounded nice. Yuu made up his mind and stood to quickly throw some belongings into a bag. It was going to be a long trip, but it would be worth it. 

\-------------

Yuu stretched as he got off of the train. All he had to do now was get an Uber from the train station to Asahi's apartment and he could relax in his boyfriend's arms. About halfway to Tokyo, he had considered the possibility that Asahi had plans this weekend that his arrival would ruin. But he figured Asahi would be too excited to see him to be mad at his ruined plans. 

Yuu's Uber pulled up and he got in. He was happy to have gotten someone who just wanted to get him to his destination. There was very little talk between the two of them. Once they arrived, Yuu thanked the man for the ride and got out. He was relieved to see that Asahi's lights were on and his car was parked in his parking space out front. Yuu couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face as he went to the white door that displayed 203 in gold letters. 

Yuu knocked on the door and waited, hearing movement from the other side of the door. Asahi opened the door and looked Yuu up and down with a surprised look. 

"Hey, is everything okay? What are you doing here?" Asahi asked, his expression turning to worry. He stepped aside and let Yuu into the apartment. 

"I just wanted to see you," Yuu replied. He didn't want to tell Asahi that he was failing all of his classes or that he was miserable. He wanted to enjoy Asahi's presence for a little while before things got heavy. 

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Asahi asked, taking Yuu's bag and leading him to the bedroom. 

"No," Yuu lied. 

"Really? I thought you had classes on Fridays?" Asahi pointed out. Yuu knew the older man had memorized Yuu's schedule, that way he wasn't disturbing him when they called or texted each other. After Asahi put Yuu's bag on the bed, he turned to his small boyfriend. "Yuu, I know you have classes tomorrow. Is everything okay? Why did you come all the way to Tokyo?" 

"Are you not happy that I came here?" Yuu asked, feeling slightly hurt that he didn't get the bone-crushing hug he imagined getting the second Asahi saw him. 

"Of course I'm happy. I haven't seen you in months. But I want to make sure that you're okay. I don't understand why you're here on a Thursday." Asahi said, leading Yuu back into the living room. He motioned for Yuu to sit down on the couch with him. Yuu sat close to Asahi, getting the older man to put an arm around him. 

"I hate school, Asahi. I'm not happy there," Yuu confessed. The welcome he imagined was ruined so he might as well get this part over with, too. 

"Why?" Asahi asked, holding Yuu a little tighter. Yuu sighed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. He turned to wrap his arms around Asahi's torso and lay his head on his chest. 

"I'm failing all of my classes." Asahi stayed quiet for a moment, rubbing a hand up and down Yuu's back. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you study." Asahi said, looking down at Yuu. 

"I'm not sure that would have helped. I hate what I'm studying. I have no motivation to do better in class. I just want to drop out." Yuu said, tears burning his eyes. He hadn't allowed himself to cry in so long. But the stress of school and failing made him feel like crying now. And being in Asahi's arms made him feel like he could finally let it out. 

"Then why don't you? If you aren't happy and you're failing, it might be better for you." Asahi pointed out. 

"Because my family would be disappointed. They would probably insist on a tutor or something instead of allowing me to drop out. But I'm not made for college. I'm not doing well in classes and just wasting my parent's money. I really am trying my hardest, but I can't do it." Yuu told Asahi, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

"Come on, you need some stress relief." Asahi told him. He adjusted Yuu so he could stand up. The shorter man watched as Asahi went into the bathroom. He heard the bathtub turn on and stood up to follow him. He saw Asahi pouring lavender Epsom salt into the filling bathtub. After he got the right amount, he turned to Yuu and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I'm going to pamper you this weekend. Then we'll figure out life on Monday." Asahi told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

"I think I have bigger problems that can't be solved in one day." Yuu pointed out as Asahi wiped the drying tears from his face. 

"That's something to worry about later. I don't want you to worry about school the next couple of days. Now, go ahead and get undressed." Asahi told him, turning back to the water. Yuu started undressing behind Asahi. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. Once he was undressed, he got into the warm bath. Asahi left the bathroom and came back with a plastic cup. 

"What's that for?" Yuu asked, watching as Asahi sat on the floor next to the tub. 

"I'm going to wash your hair for you. I know you like when I do that." Asahi said, reaching up to run a hand over Yuu's hair. Yuu leaned his head back and allowed Asahi to get his hair wet. Asahi had never given him a bath before. They had showered together plenty of times with Asahi washing his hair. But being the only one in the bath with Asahi washing his hair somehow felt more intimate. 

Asahi took extra time to lather up Yuu's hair. He made sure to massage Yuu's head, being gentle as he scratched his finger tips over Yuu's scalp. He washed Yuu's hair for longer than necessary but he was doing it more as a way to relax Yuu. 

After Yuu's hair was rinsed, Yuu leaned back into the water. Allowing it to relax his muscles. Asahi stayed by him, pushing his wet hair back off of his forehead. Neither of them spoke. They just enjoyed being with each other in the silence. Yuu definitely felt better. He reached out his hand and Asahi took it. Asahi rubbed his thumb over Yuu's wet hand in a soothing way. 

Yuu still wasn't sure how Asahi was planning to help him with school, but he agreed that it could wait until Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter I'm @the_gay_human19.


End file.
